Shy, Young Girl
by I Cry My Silver Tears
Summary: Sam's little sister, Bella, was taken away from him when she was 4 and he was 15. She became the foster child of Charlie and Renee Swan. She has become a Swan by name but will always remain a Uley at heart. A Jacob/Bella story!
1. Chapter 1

Shy, Young Girl

Sam POV

She has been gone 11 years. I miss her sooo much! She was my sister and had been my only family at the time. Sometimes I feel guilty because I'm here having fun, she's not. She was always so smiley and always having fun, the true thrill seeker. She loved fishing, hiking, cooking and sewing, she was 4. Some men from the Makah Reservation came to us, claiming that I was too young to care for my sister, so they took her away. That was the worst day of my life. When Bella was taken, everyone who knew her or at least had met her were, heart broken.

Leah, my ex-girlfriend, had grown attached to Bella (that's my sister's name) the day she had met her. My fiancé, Emily, never got to meet Bella, which is a shame, she would have loved her, everyone did.

Bella POV

I've never been able to remember my real parents, only Charlie and Renee. I have a clear memory of my brother though, that never faded. I need to get away farther; they are still looking for me. I ran away two days ago, I'm sick of lying, I hate my life, and it's horrible. All Charlie does is fight with Renee, she fights back harder. I'm half way to La Push, my hometown. That's where I lived with my brother, Sam, before I was taken away. I wonder if he still lives where he did all those years ago…

Sam POV

There was a knock at the door that brought me out of my thoughts. When Emily answered the door a deep voice said, "Is this the Uley household?" She nodded. "Yes, chief, it is." He made a gruff sound, "Where is Samuel?" I walked down the hall to the door, "I'm here sir." He stared daggers at me, "What you do with her? Huh? Where did you take her?" I was confused, "Who? Who's 'her'?" He laughed bitterly, "Bella." Then he walked away leaving me stunned.

Bella POV

I'm walking down the beach, starring at the sand. I bent down and picked up a cone-shaped shell. As my finger touched the tip of the shell a voice said, "What are you doing out here in the cold ass morning?" His voice sounded familiar. I lifted my head; I couldn't see him in front of me. "I'm behind you Bella." I gasped. He knows my name! "That's right, I know you. Your Uley's sister. He's my al… mate?" The last part of his sentence sounded like a question. "Who…" He interrupted me, "Paul…" This time I interrupted him. "Meraz. Paul Meraz. Your Sam's friend?" He nodded. "Imma take you to 'im, 'kay? He misses ya. You mind turning 'round so I can see ya face?" I took a deep breath and said, "Yes, you can take me to Sam, I miss him too and yes for the last thing." I was facing him by the end. He was smiling at me as he reached for my hand, I took it slowly.

Sam POV

My phone rang, once Chief Swan left, it was Paul.

"_Hello?"-Sam_

"_Yo man!"- Paul_

"_What up?"- Sam_

"_I have a hell of a surprise for you bro!"- Paul_

"_Mind telling me what it is?"_

"_Nope!"- Paul_

He hung up, what the hell? I waited 10 minutes for Paul to get here. When he did there were two doors that slammed shut on his car. I walked outside. "What the…" I stopped. There standing in front of me was…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam POV

Paul. But that's not the unusual thing; standing beside him was a shy, young girl. Paul smirked and said, "Guess who I found? This little duckling found her way back home without ya!" She lifted her head, "Sammy?" I nodded. Her bright, happy smile spread across her face. "Bells!" She ran to me and jumped into my arms. "I missed you B." Her tinkering laugh filled the air and warmed my heart. "What's so funny?" She just laughed harder. "I missed you too big brother." _Why had I tolerated her being taken away from me? _"What's going on out there?" Emily's voice came from inside the house. "I'll take ya inside." I whispered in Bella's ear. She smiled at me and lay her head on my shoulder.

Bella POV

Sammy carried me inside and I was faced with many new people but strangely I knew them all. I looked at them slowly, the last boy was about 18, and he caught my eye. I scanned up and down his body, wow! These guys have muscles, most definitely not scrawny teenagers anymore! When I looked into his eyes the world stopped. His eyes widened and his confused frown turned into a dazzling smile. "Everyone, this is my little sister, Bella, ya'll remember her right?" They all nodded their heads except two; they shook their heads and frowned. "Introduce yourselves then, all of you."

"I'm Embry, the quiet one." Said the first boy.

"I'm Jared, the calm one and this is my girlfriend, Kim, she's shy as!" The second one said.

"I'm Seth the short one!" I giggled at that, I've always been the short one! Seth beamed at me with a bright smile directed at me.

'I'm Leah…" I smirked, she's playing with me.

"…And you're the 'trick me lucky' one." I finished.

"What does 'trick me lucky' mean Boo?" Leah asked me. I haven't been called 'Boo' in a long time.

"It means, Lee, that you love to prank everyone you get the chance to play tricks on." I said. She smirked and winked at me.

"I'm Quil, the funny one."

"I'm Paul, the roughest, toughest and hottest guy you'll ever meet, Isa." Another name I haven't been called since I left. "And, this is my girl, Rach." She stepped forward.

"I've missed you, Hazel." She said.

Well, I'll be staying for a while now, so no need to get sad." She looked up and smiled.

"I'm Brady, the shy one and this is Collin, my twin brother, he's the rowdy one!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Can we rewind a bit, where'd you get the name 'Hazel' and how'd you met Rachel?" My curious big brother asked.

"Rachel worked in the Uley garage with me. I got the name 'hazel' because my eyes deepen to a Hazel colour when I'm angry. I also earned the name 'Bumble B' because I always hum as I work." I smiled.

"What's Rachel's name then?" Paul asked.

"Nosey much! Anyway I call her…"


End file.
